Twilight TwistEdward Has Girlfriend
by Yuna888
Summary: The story is of how Edward and Bella would be different if he originally was already dating
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Twist

Note: This is a story if from the beginning Edward did indeed have a girlfriend like his family had, not walk into the cafeteria alone this time. It's not Bella.

(First Person) Bella's POV

I was feeling rather nervous just knowing that I was the new girl in school. Jessica and the others kept talking and all I could do was sit there and just listen. I was just not sure if I'd even fit in Forks, Washington as I did in Phoenix. This was all new to me, so in time I new I would be just fine. I had to be fine. I would be fine. Right now, I didn't seem to actually want to say anything otherwise it'd come out sounding really stupid.

"So, Bella, how you liking Forks so far?" Jessica asked, an unhidden smile spread across her face with delight. "Don't tell me that you are hating it already?"

"Oh, no, no," I said, trying to reassure her it was fine. "I'm just, kinda...nervous."

"Well, of course, you're the new girl!" Mike pointed out with a chuckle. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. No one is gonna bother you. I won't let them."

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"So anyways, I was like―" Jessica started, but I lost my concentration as I saw a group of kids walking right into the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Jessica turned around. "Oh, it's the Cullen family. You see that blonde and the big guy she's with? Apparently they are a thing but the thing is, they're family too. Weird."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them into their family, but like that blonde and the big guy, that little pixie girl and the guy that looks like he's in pain are a thing too," Angela added. "It's so weird."

I turned and watched the most beautiful girl, almost angel like girl walk past me with a guy who looked like he was in the football league or something. Then afterwards the girl with the short hair and the guy who looked like he was in so much pain pass by. I looked over and saw them sit at a table together and they all seemed to stare right back at me.

"The blonde is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmet. The other girl is Alice and the guy with her, he's Jasper."

"They're really pretty," I commented, turning back in my seat, sad. I would never be that pretty, ever. "They are beautiful."

"Well, not as much as the girls love Edward Cullen," Mike grumbled under his breath, motioning his head towards the front door of the cafeteria.

In an instant, I stared at the man Mike was talking about. I wasn't sure what to think, but surely the first thing that popped into my mind was just this beauty that this Cullen family had and Mike was surely not wrong when it seems that girls loved him. I could see why. He was as beautiful as any other man, actor, or male supermodels in this world. No girl could stand a chance with him, so who was I to think that I had? I didn't really seem to find him interesting; he just had this mysteriousness to him, this quietness almost. I was sure I was judging too quickly, but he just seemed like he was waiting for someone at the front door to the cafeteria. I looked away when he turned his attention to me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Angela sang-song. "Looks like she's blushing."

"Yeah," Mike said, sounding annoyed. "I would figure."

There was a slight pause, a moment of still silence. I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I heard boys wolf-whistling. What was going on?

"Oh, no," Jessica moaned. "It's Tanya."

I looked over and simply watched a strawberry-haired girl walk into Edward's arms, he hugged her. His girlfriend, well, no duh, I told myself. She was just as pretty as he was. I frowned, looking down at my plate of food as I heard Mike wolf-whistilng. "Hey Tanya, you are getting more prettier each and every single day!"

"Oh, Mike, sit down," Jessica ordered, angry. "Just sit down, alright?"

"Well, you girls just "love" Edward Cullen, us guys find Tanya beautiful, sexy...amazing," Mike drooled. "So please, don't be a hypocrite."

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Angela scoffed. "Oh please, Mike. Tanya is just totally fake."

I looked and watched as this girl stood beside Edward, holding hands. Edward turned to stare at me once they sat with his so called siblings. I stared at him and saw the complete darkness of his eyes, just nothing. Tanya turned to look at whom he was staring at, but I got up instantly. I didn't want to be in this cafeteria any longer. The atmosphere had just suddenly changed.


	2. Chapter 2 Edward and Tanya

**Chapter Two- Tanya and Edward**

(Edward's Point of View)

Tanya could not have been more of an annoyance as she kept on holding my hand when and even I did not wish that she would. But I would only keep up this act with her as long I could. I knew she was not of the most faithful, but yet she had her flaws in which I could forgive. It was in her nature and I could not seem to blame her. If she wished to do the things that she did, then I had no objection to it. After I had saved Bella from that van from crushing her, I'd not at all been more stressed and anxious as I have for more than a few decades. It would all come to a point where Isabella Swan might just come to her senses and figure out what I was---a monster.

"What is troubling you, Edward?" Tanya asked, almost sounding worried. "You look anxious. Don't tell me it has to do with that human you saved."

"Her name is Bella," I told her.

"Well...this "Bella" then, why do you seem so stressed. She is fine, love. She is not hurt. You seem transfixed by her though," she mused, laying down on the sofa in the living room, twirling a finger around a lock of her strawberry blond locks. "What seems to be bothering you?"

"Perhaps you should not bother him, Tanya," Rosalie said from a distance as I saw that she as well as my other brothers and my other sister disapproved of Tanya. There disapproval and dislike was unhidden, clear that they saw Tanya as a threat, rather than part of the family. "It's better enough that she raises questions and starts asking about us. You better be very wary, Edward."

"I am well aware of that, Rosalie," I growled. "I'm not dumb."

I heard Alice simply humming to herself as she walked out of the kitchen with Esme, both holding vases of roses and placing them on the coffee table right across the sofa that Tanya was laying on.

"_You know as well as I, Edward, that she could be yours_," Alice commented in her mind. "_She is your future lover only by means that you choose to leave Tanya. You can't allow to stay with her another century of pain to this headache, Edward. I'd rather prefer you choose this girl. I see it. You will love her_."

"Do not be so quick to jump to conclusions, Alice," I simply said out loud, knowing that the others would not understand what she had said in her head. "It can't be possible."

"_It seems so_," she retorted in her mind. "_I see you with her Edward and I see her as one of us_."

"STOP IT!" I shrieked. "I don't want to hear it, Alice. No, it can not be."

Emmet and Jasper stood by, quiet as they seemed. Emmet sighed, walking over to Rosalie, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring at me with a focused, hard look. "_Tanya just doesn't make you happy, Edward. Whatever Alice is telling you, she's right, bro. She's pretty, yeah, but she doesn't make you happy. She's not the most faithful kind, as you know_."

"I'm pretty sure that you can repeat what you said to Rosalie, Emmet. Of course I know Tanya is beautiful," I told him, hearing Rosalie gasp. I smiled, shaking my head. "Tell her."

"You said what?!" Rosalie shrieked. I watched Emmet take a step back, his hands out in front of him as though to push her away if she came any near. "So am I just ugly to you?!"

"No, no, no, Rose, it's...it's...I'M SORRY!" he boomed. "ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

It would not seem he was as tough as he appeared. He was just so vulnerable to Rosalie that sometimes it made me laugh.

I had not realized that Tanya had gotten up out of the sofa and was standing right in front of my face, her finger under my chin as though to pull my face to hers, but I pulled away. "Not now, Tanya."

"Well, why not?" she sighed. I heard the frustration in her voice. "You'd not kissed me once since the day that...._girl...._came to Forks. Why is it that you won't even kiss me?"

Angry as I was, I couldn't touch her, though I knew nothing would affect her, I was gentleman enough and just kept my fists clenched. "She seems to get into a lot of trouble. She's a magnet for trouble."

"It would seem so," Carlisle agreed, appearing out of thin air, still in his white coat. "Ah, she's just going to be fine, Edward. She's gone home with her father."

"Why do you seem to care so much?" Tanya wondered, angry. "She is none of your business, clearly. You belong to me."

I shrugged. "I am as human enough to care, Tanya. At least, some human part of me has the sense to care. I know what monstrosity that I am, but I do care for her well being. I don't wish that she dies."

She said nothing and pulled herself close to me and she placed her hard lips on my own. I could hear groaning but I could not and would not stop her if I dared even touched her, otherwise I'd accidentally throw her across the room, though it would not hurt during impact. But I tried to contain my strength as long as I could. I gave in...I kissed her back.

"_Edward...."_ I heard Alice sigh in her mind, saddened.

*Note: The next chapter would be a never written chapter of Bella confronting Tanya, rather Tanya confronts her after she knows what they are and her desire for Edward. Let's see how that will turn out....*


End file.
